


he do the police in different voices

by alcor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink, Zexal Spoilers, kind of ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcor/pseuds/alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector's vocal range is useful for purposes other than lying and acting, it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he do the police in different voices

**Author's Note:**

> he called him "miza-chan" misery is real
> 
> if you are pretentious and educated enough to know how badly i've soiled the name of t.s. eliot with the title of this work, please don't hesitate to send me angry messages. i deserve it

"A~ah, Miza-chaaaaan," Vector whines into Mizael’s bare shoulder, his glinting eyes and nasty grin at odds with the hitched, needy tone he pitches into his voice.  "You should enjoy yourself some mo~ore, or I’ll think I’m not treating you right… Mi-za-e-l-cha-n~" He practically pants after every syllable, stretching against Mizael’s long, lean body like a cat.  
  
Mizael turns his face aside, away from the heat of Vector’s breath and the promise of his lips.  He murmurs something a little too quietly to hear.  “Speak u~up,” Vector says, brushing aside a curtain of blond hair to reveal Mizael’s reddening cheeks.  
  
"Not that one," Mizael mutters.  "Don’t talk like that tonight.  …Do it the other way."  
  
"O~oh?" Vector coos, growing visibly more excited.  The fingers he had been gently threading through Mizael’s hair now curl around a few strands and tug.  His voice moves from somewhere between his nose and lips to down in his throat, forceful and resonant.  "Mizael _wants_ me to talk to him this way?  To be scolded and reprimanded?  To be…" - he tugs on Mizael’s hair again and purrs in his ear- "my subordinate?"


End file.
